Yakeen
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Kaise nahi karta yakeen tuje jo wapas paya tha. A Duo story. (Joint venture of me and chitra)


_**A/N HEY GUYS BACK WITH AN OS SET AFTER ABHIJEET KA INTEQAM. DO R AND R**_

 _ **A person was looking tired ...tears were rolling down from his eyes...no he is not crying it's the side affects of chopping onions.. his buddy was really enjoying this from the lawn ... suddenly a cell phone started ringing**_

 _ **Man in anger**_ : oh bhaisaheb mera phone baj raha hai...kripa karke aap mere room se lane ka kaaht karenge...

 _ **His friend smirked**_ : are isme kaunsi bari baat hai...tu mere liye khana bana raha hai...to kya mai tere liye itna bhi nhi sakta ( _ **naughtily**_ )

 _ **Man in annoying tone(wiping his sweat):**_ Abhi...dekho mera deemag mat kharab karo...agar tumhe nhi receive nhi karna to seedhe seedhe bol do mai khud call receive kar lunga...

 _ **Abhijeet smiling**_ : kya yaar tu to gussa ho gya...ruk mai abhi jata hun...

 _ **He entered his brother room...and felt a strange odour but ignoring it he received the call ...Acp sir's number was flashing on the phone's screen..**_..

 _ **Abhijeet smiling:**_ hello sir...haan sir hum log theek thak pahunch gaye aur mai bilkul theek hun...

 _ **Acp**_ : chalo good...vaise daya jahan hai...kahun gya hua hai kya jo Tumne uska phone uthaya

 _ **Abhijeet said naughtily:**_ nahi sir saheb bas saja bhoogat rahe hai...

 _ **Acp in confusion:**_ saja...ab kya karamat kiya isne jo tumne use saja diya hai...

 _ **Abhijeet complained :**_ vo ate hi mujhe lambi chauri bhasan dene laga...mujhe bhut daanta...isliye as a compensation maine use mere liye khana banane ko bola...

 _ **Acp laughing:**_ hahaha... abhijeet tum bhi na... _**abhijeet embarrassed...**_.pata hai tumhe abhijeet kitne dino baad aaj maine Daya ke chehre par muskurahat dekhi...vo sukoon dekha jo ek mahine se kho gya tha...in ek mahino me aisa koi din nhi jab usne tumhe na yaad kiya ho...

 _ **Abhijeet asked in teary tone:**_ Aur sir aapne...aapne mujhe miss nahi kiya

 _ **Acp asked:**_ tumhe kya lagta hai...

 _ **Abhijeet in teary smile:**_ mujhe pata hai...aapne mujhe bhut miss kiya ...khaskar daya ko daantne wakt...hai na sir...

 _ **Acp laughed tearily but said in strict tone:** _accha theek hai ab mai phone rakhta hun...mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gya _ **..and he cut the call.**_..

 _ **Acp pov:**_ Tumhe kaise batau abhijeet ki maine apne right hand ko kitna miss kiya...ab aadat par gyi hai tumhari...Ek Acp ko uske officer ki aur ek baap ko uske bete ki... _ **and he wiped his tear which came into his eyes...**_

 _ **Abhijeet shaking his head in disappointed smile: Ac**_ p saheb bhi na kabhi nhi bol sakte...haan abhijeet bhut yaad kiya maine tumhe...par nhi..unka stone heart personality ka image jo kharab ho jaega...par mujhe sir ki na boli hui baat bhi samajh aati hai...mujhe pata hai ki sir ne mujhe bhut miss kiya hoga.. _ **.he smiled while thinking this and started to move from the room but his feet stopped finding something really strange...**_

 _ **Abhijeet in shock:** _Daya to inse koso dur bhagta hai...use to inme vishvas hi nhi hai ..phir ye iske kamre me kya kar Raha hai... _**suddenly he heard daya's voice from outside..**_

 _ **Daya in loud tone:** _boss kahan rah gye tum...aa jao...khana lag gaya...

 _ **Abhijeet said:** _abhi aaya _ **...he came outside the room with thinking deeply regarding this**_

 _ **Abhijeet sat on dining table while daya was arranging food on the table...**_

 _ **Daya asked**_ : boss kiska phone tha...koi case report hua kya bureau me...

 _ **Abhijeet casually**_ : are nhi yaar...Acp sir ka call tha...bas haal chal poochne ke liye call kiya tha... _ **daya nodded while serving food...**_

 _ **Abhijeet clearing his throat:** _accha daya mujhe tujhse kuch poochna tha... _ **daya looked at him...**_ tujhe to bhagvan pe bharosa nhi tha na...phir tere kamre me ganesh jee ki murti kahan se aayi?

 _ **Daya changing the topic**_ : are boss ye Dekho maine tumhari favourite bheendi ki sabjee bhi banayi hai.. taste karke batao na kaisi bani hai...

 _ **Abhijeet pov:** _jitna baat badalna hai...badal le beta...par mai to tujhse poochke hi rahunga ki tu nastik se astik kaise ban gaya...

 _ **After lunch, abhijeet asked many times about that idol but daya avoided him and changed the topic easily... abhijeet became frustrated but he didn't give up ...**_

 _ **In evening duo went to the terrace for enjoying coffee... and this was the best time for abhijeet to ask this question...so abhijeet initiated**_

 _ **Abhijeet in irritation:** _dekh daya ab bhut ho gya...chupchap bata de...varna tere liye accha nhi Hoga...

 ** _Daya in frustration:_ **kuch hai hi nhi batane ko to kya batau...tum bhi na har ek baat ke peeche par Jate ho..

 **Abhijeet said sighing** : jab baat tujhse juri hui rahti hai to parna parta hai...theek hai mai tujhe force nhi karunga..tujhe nhi batana to koi baat nhi...i understand sabki apni privacy hoti hai...

 _ **Daya in helpless tone**_ : yaar boss tum kya...accha theek hai batata hun..

 **Abhijeet murmured** ; jab tak emotional blackmail na Karo tab tak saheb sunte hi nahi hai...

 **Daya in low tone:** Maine bachpan se lekar aaj tak bhagvan ko kabhi nhi mana...ya sayad manta tha par naraj tha itne dino se...mai isliye naraj tha kyunki unhone mujhe koi rishta nhi diya...har ek rishte se dur rakha...mujhe besahra banake chhorne ke liye gussa tha mai inse.. **abhijeet eyes filled with tears..** mere man me bas ek hi sawal raha hai inse ki mujhe inhone kaun si galti ki saja di.. _ **.he couldn't speak further because of tears...**_

 **Abhijeet in tears** : i m sorry yaar maine tujhe hurt...mujhe kuch nhi janna...chal hum neeche chalte hai... **he started to move but daya held his arm...**

 **Daya in tears** : par ab mai inse naaraj nhi hun boss...kyunki inhone tumhe nayi jindgi di...mujhse mera ek lauta rishta sahi salamat vapas Lauta diya...mere man me jitne sawal the vo sab dhul gaye..unhone mujhe isliye akela rakha tha taki tum meri jindgi me aayo... unhone mujhe mera bhai vapas de diya to bolo kaise gussa ho sakta hun mai...

 **Abhijeet hugged him tightly...daya hugged him back and left from there...**

 **Abhijeet with teary eyes thanked god for giving him such a pure relation ..**

 **A/N HOW WAS THIS GUYS? NIKITA DID U LIKE IT? PLEASE GUYS DO REVIEW.**

 **SIGNING OFF**

 **LUVCIDDUODOSTI & CUTTIE PARI**


End file.
